


Cloaked Hearts

by yerimbae



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimbae/pseuds/yerimbae
Summary: “It’s either that or have your powers revoked and be turned into a human. It’s your choice.” Rani added with a smile. Irene had a million questions going through her mind, but none came out her mouth. “I need you to make a choice, Irene.” She says.“Okay I’ll raise the stupid child.” Irene huffed.“Perfect. The child will be delivered to your house tomorrow.”
Relationships: Mother/ son
Kudos: 2





	Cloaked Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Eunbi is a made up character. 
> 
> This was used for a writing competition so there was a certain word limit so I apologize for it being so short!

Have you ever hated or just disliked someone or something so much it just burns your soul thinking about them? The amount of hate Irene had for the guy before her was unbearable. Irene flicked her mauve colored hair in an annoyed way and kicked some pebbles on the gravestone. She reread the writing on the tombstone.

In loving memory of Kim Eunbi 1990-2019. Words can’t explain him.  
Irene scoffed. “I have some words that explain him.” She muttered. Disgusting, hateful, ignorant, she could go on. Irene took a quick look around her and swiftly moved her hand to cast a spell. Right before completing the spell, she heard a yell. The magic dust form poofed.

Irene turned around, waving off the spell and found herself faced with Lyra, her fellow Guardian witch. “Irene, stop causing more trouble. You’re needed in the council immediately.” She informed her. Irene tapped her black heel against the grass before following Lyra inside the cathedral.  
When they arrived inside, Irene watched as hundreds of witches flew in the air carrying items, letters, etc. This was known as the witch realm. The cathedral was quite tall and very spacious. Witches sat in cafés, talking and maundering with friends. She saw many resting as well. She understood what they were feeling. Being a witch is hard. Irene sees her Superior, Rani, watching the two of them walk in. She was clearly upset at something from the scowl on her face. Then again, she always looked mad. Irene slowly approached her and bowed politely. “Irene Joohyun thank you for meeting with me. Let’s move this to my office.” Irene put her most believing smile and Rani turned to walk to her office. Irene followed close behind. 

Inside the office, Irene takes a seat in a bright yellow chair. A chair that matched the walls, her many accessories on the escritoire and the windows. Rani’s obsession with the color really showed through her office. Hani snapped her finger and the door closed behind Irene. Smoothing her skirt, she studied Irene. “Irene, you have violated a Guardian law, but you already knew this.” Irene nodded. This was not new news to her. I mean witches will notice if you murder an innocent human. 

Irene was a Guardian witch, which meant that they oversee the Witch Council and are the first line of defense in the witch realm.  
“Your trial ended and the council came to the conclusion of your punishment.” Rani waved her fingers, sorting through the papers floating slightly above the table. Irene pushes her bangs out her face. “Irene Joohyun, you have been sentenced to raise a human child.” Irene furrowed her brows in confusion. “Raise a…child?” Rani nods. “To clear your name of the violent act you performed, you must raise a child. And not just any child. A human child.” “I will not do such a thing!” Irene replies. She was in her mid-3000s and it was no time to be wasting her young years raising a child. 

“It’s either that or have your powers revoked and be turned into a human. It’s your choice.” Rani added with a smile. Irene had a million questions going through her mind, but none came out her mouth. “I need you to make a choice, Irene.” She says.  
“Okay I’ll raise the stupid child.” Irene huffed.  
“Perfect. The child will be delivered to your house tomorrow.” 

~

Irene found herself sitting in the living room, her eyes glazed over the TV. She uncrossed and crossed her legs again probably for the hundredth time today. The baby was supposed to arrive today, but all day she waited and no one came by. It was nearly evening. Maybe they’re lifting my punishment, she thought in hope. As if the very Witch Council read her thoughts, there was a knock on the door. She groaned and walked swiftly to the door. 

Opening the door, Irene was faced with a young pursy female witch. “Seol.” Irene greeted the Guardian Witch. There was no sight of a baby anywhere. Seol smiled brightly and waved her hands towards the sky. Irene then noticed the bright cloud lowering to their level. Laying on top of the fluffy cloud was a small baby, wrapped tightly in a blanket. “Irene, you are now the guardian of this child. If you purposefully do anything wrong to him, you will be removed from the witch realm and have your powers revoked. “That’s a bit much but okay.” Irene glanced down at the baby. He now had one hand in his mouth, sucking on it as if he hasn’t been fed all day. “I think he’s hungry.” Seol said. Irene gave her a menacing look. “What’s his name?” Irene asked. Seol tapped her chin before replying. “Eunbi.” Irene’s stomach churned. That was the name of the guy she murdered. “Have a good night, Irene! See you at the next meeting!” Seol winked then snapped her fingers. She poofed into dust and now Irene had glitter on her porch floor. Picking the child from the cloud, Irene brought him inside. 

Irene did not have much experience with babies, but she did have a younger sister who acted like a child so that helps. Irene readjusted Eunbi in her arms and slowly walked to the couch. Lowering the volume, she studied the face of Eunbi. His dark-brown eyes were wide in curiosity and his sandy brown hair was messed up slightly against the blanket. Irene noticed the two-small white teeth. She frowned at Eunbi and laid him on the couch. “You look old enough to fend for yourself.” Irene turned the volume back up and crossed her arms. Eunbi glanced around with his limited ability to move and did what he could only do. He erupted in a shrill cry. The remote slipped from Irene’s grasp from the sudden outburst. Picking up the baby, Irene held Eunbi in front of her face. The baby boy was crying his eyes out as snot fell from his nose. “Ew, don’t look at me like that.” Irene held him farther away. Let’s just say the rest of her night didn’t go well. 

Four years has passed since Irene and Eunbi were brought together. Irene’s feeling towards the baby haven’t changed particularly much. By now Eunbi was almost speaking full sentences and was able to do more activities. Despite Irene’s protests, Rani forced her to put Eunbi in preschool. Since Eunbi is a human, he must attend a regular school instead of putting him in the witch academy. 

One would assume Irene would have grown to like Eunbi, but she constantly reminds herself of the reason he’s even here. He is her punishment. He’s a reminder of the horrid act she did and she hates it. She hates how her stomach churns whenever Eunbi comes near her. She hates how he smiles at her as if she’s his whole world and she can’t do anything about it. 

Irene usually stayed home while Eunbi was at school. This was her time to get her errands done. Today, she spent the day moving her potions into water bottles and freezing them for future use. Humans made very practical inventions. She was supposed to organize her spell books as well, but had gotten distracted trying to remember the organization spell. Irene was bringing in her rainwater jug from outside when her alarm went off. This meant it was time to pick Eunbi up from school. 

Eunbi seemed to take a liking to preschool immediately. Irene had stayed the first day he went and interest had sparked his eyes from the beginning. As Irene waited outside at the curb of the school along with the other parents, the fervent toddlers began filling out ignoring the teachers attempt to keep them together. Irene saw Eunbi running up to her with a bright face. He almost made it to her until he tripped on his shoelace. Irene’s eyebrows lifted a bit and she stood up from her leaning position against the car, but her feet stayed still. He stumbled a bit before standing up again to run to his mom. “Momma!” Eunbi wrapped his short arms around Irene’s legs. Irene pulled a smile to her face as she led Eunbi into the car. “Hello, Eunbi.” Once he was settled in his seat, Irene glanced at the teachers and parents speaking together about their kids. Irene scoffed and started the car.

“Hey momma, do you like my painting?” Eunbi waves a paper in the rear-view mirror so Irene could see. Irene lifts her eyes slightly before focusing on the road. It was an attempt to draw a female, Irene guessed. “It’s ugly.” Irene says apathetically. Eunbi smiles wider, despite the harsh critique. “I made it for you!” He says happily. “I still don’t like it.” Irene pulls into the driveway. When they get inside Irene tells Eunbi to pick up his toys in his room. Irene sees the drawing on the counter and picks it up.  
~  
Irene and Eunbi were sitting at the table eating dinner when Eunbi spoke up. “Momma, did you like my drawing?” Irene pushes her hair behind her as she eats a forkful of peas. “No, I didn’t.” Eunbi points at the fridge. “But you put it on the fridge.” Irene paused and silently cursed herself. “The fridge was empty.” Eunbi giggled and picked up a handful of peas. “Don’t use your hands.” Irene scolded him.  
~

It has now been 12 years since Eunbi and Irene were brought together. Irene has opened herself up to him a bit more and Eunbi still loves his mom. Everything was starting to go well until he started seventh-grade. He would come home with a sad look on his face and always seemed bummed out. Irene noticed this and decided to ask him about it. “Eunbi, everything okay?” She crossed her arms looking up at him. Although he was only twelve, he had just passed his mother’s height. In Irene’s defense, she was only 5’2’’. He groaned before explaining. “It’s nothing.” He turned and laid down on the couch. 12 years ago, Irene would’ve just walked away, but now she sort of feels a bond with him. ‘’Tell me what’s going on, Eunbi.” She says calmly. Eunbi sits up and looks at Irene.  
“Mom, can you teach me magic?” He says casually. Irene’s eyes widen at the sudden question. “Of course not, we’ve gone through this. I could get casted out-” ”Out the witch realm, I know.” Eunbi finishes her sentence. Irene studies his face and realizes there’s something more to this. “Why do you want to learn magic?” She sits down next to him. “The guys at school keeping laughing at me and I want to cast a spell on them so they can shut up!” He finally says. Now Irene loved laughing with Eunbi, but when it comes to other people laughing at her child, she despised it. “Who’s laughing at you and why are they doing this?” Irene’s voice lowers a few notches. “Just some of my classmates. They found out that my mom is a witch and they make fun of me for it.” Typical humans. “Just ignore them, Eunbi. They don’t understand what they don’t know.” “But mom, they said they’re afraid that you’ll cast a spell on them so they avoid me!” He complains. They need to fear me, Irene thinks. “I’m sorry, Eunbi. I can’t teach you magic.” Irene pats his back before getting up. Eunbi slouches back on the couch in defeat. 

That night, Irene said goodnight to Eunbi and retired to her room. She was tired today and decided to sleep a few hours earlier. Eunbi, however, had other plans. Once he was positive that she was asleep, he made his way to her office. Irene always kept the room locked so Eunbi won’t accidently summon a demon, but Irene was so tired today she forgot to lock it. 

Eunbi quietly snuck inside and was stunned at the sight. It was a small area that reached two floors with bookcases surrounding the walls. The room was dimly lit with a purple tint from the glass-stained windows. There was a swirling staircase to the side and unnaturally large bird cages hanging from the ceiling. Walking inside more he noticed the wall that hung four broomsticks. Papers were scattered on the floor and cups of different sizes were placed on the shelves. Focusing, he began to search for the spell books. He knows she wouldn’t just put them on the bookcase because she herself wouldn’t be able to find them so they had to be in a more confined area. Scanning the area, his eyes landed on the platform up the swirly stairs. 

Running up the stairs he saw a stool, a lamp that shined the whole room, a shelf with vials full of things he couldn’t even think of, and a long table full of notebooks. This has to be it, he thinks. Flipping through the notebook at the top he sees his mom’s neat handwriting filled on every page. Eunbi furrowed his brows in confusion-he couldn’t understand a word in the book. He flips through another notebook in hope and his heart jumps at the title of one of the pages. Dark Magic. “I’m sure there’s like an ‘annoying someone’ spell, right?” He nervously turns the page. His stomach churns in an uncomfortable way as he reads some of the spells. 

Absorbs acid spell, Dragons’ Muck Rain spell, Hex of Displacement spell, Storm of Ruby spell, Curse of Titan Summoning spell.  
Eunbi had no idea what any of these meant. Then, one spell caught his eye. Crystalline Renewal. It uses an apple and if consumed it makes you fall asleep for a hundred years. Was this too harsh? Eunbi was consumed with rage so he wrote the spell down and how to preform it. Those guys will think twice now before picking on him. Once he had what he needed he ran down the stairs and out the door, making sure to close the door on the way out. Eunbi’s heart was racing as laid in bed. 

Irene awoke feeling rejuvenated. Last night’s sleep was some of the best sleep she’s gotten in a while. Today she felt like making a big breakfast for her and Eunbi. She put her hair in a ponytail and wrapped the apron around her. “Eunbi, are you ready for school?” Irene called out. Eunbi suddenly ran downstairs and out the front door. “See you later mom bye!” He called out. Irene pauses in confusion. That’s strange, she thinks. 

~

It’s recess time and Eunbi was standing right in front of the main guy who was pestering him. Eunbi glowers at him and glances at the paper crumpled in his hands. He’s sees the boy take a bite of the apple. Suddenly the boy collapsed to the ground. His friends nudge him before calling a teacher over. Eunbi’s mind raced. He didn’t think it would actually work. 

~  
Irene dropped the plate she was holding and clutched her chest. “No, this can’t be happening.” She stands up and rushes to the witch realm.  
Irene gets to the witch realm and standing outside the entrance gates are the rest of the Guardian Witches. Twelve in total. “Irene Joohyun, come with us.” Rani, the first Guardian, gives Irene a sour look. Irene’s stomach shift uneasily. “It could be a random human.” She tried to convince herself. 

Irene follows her fellow Guardian Witches into the banishment room. The banishment room was mainly for banishing humans for misusing magic. Humans using dark magic is against one of the Witch laws. It results in the death penalty. Witches were rarely banished in here, only crimes as the one Irene had done result in the death penalty. 

The twelve Guardian Witches stood in a half-circle facing Irene. Suddenly two witches come out holding Eunbi in between them. Irene jumped up and tried to get to him, but was held back by chains now on her hands. “Mom!” Eunbi cried out. He had tears in his eyes and looked out of place. “Let him go! He did nothing!” Irene shouted. Rani sighed before explaining what happened. “Our senses picked up a human misusing dark magic and it tracked him. 

You know what the punishment it, Irene.” “Don’t kill him! Take my powers! I’ll become human! I’ll do anything! Just don’t lay a finger on him.” Irene cries out desperately. She pulls against the chains, but they’re magic reducing chains. Yes, she loves Eunbi. She loves him more than herself. She can’t imagine going on with life without him. All the Guardian Witches murmur in surprise and confusion. Rani huddles with the other Guardian Witches before facing Irene again. “Irene are you willing to sacrifice your witch powers for this human?” Rani questions. “Yes, I’ll do anything!” Irene gives up struggling against the chains. Rani takes a weary glance at the Guardians before nodding them over to surround Irene. “Irene are you serious about this?! You’re crazy!” Seol whispers to Irene. “He is my child. I love him and I will do anything for him!” Irene spits out. Eunbi watches with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. 

The Guardians give Irene sorrowful looks before chanting the spell. Irene let’s all her emotions out as she feels her magic being extracted. Over 3000 years of studying and failures and successes all gone, but Irene didn’t care. The handcuffs cut sharply into her wrists and more tears came from the pain.  
Suddenly the pain was gone. The chanting had ceased and Irene felt…extremely weak. Is this how humans felt all the time? Irene looked at the scarred area on her wrists. This would symbolize her sacrifice. Irene finally looked around her. The room she would probably never be in again, her witch friends she may never see again. Suddenly, Irene fell back on her rear from the sudden impact of something. It was Eunbi. He was sobbing as he buried his face in her shirt. Irene embraced him immediately until they were both crying like babies. She didn’t care for anything else in that moment. As long as she had Eunbi, she was fine.


End file.
